A Friend in Me
by The Dark Knightress
Summary: Woody and the gang get donated to an orphanage, only to meet Samantha, a little girl in need of a friend. Can Woody and his friends help Samantha get adopted and reach another family in need of a friend? Or will some new friends tell them the real story?
1. Chapter 1 Same Old Story

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading, and I hope I get this right! You'll figure out the plot later, so just be patient. Also, please tell me if I have the characters right, their personalities and all. Thanks a lot and to infinity and beyond! **

**Chapter 1 **

**Same Old Story**

Woody and his friends knew the day would come when Bonnie outgrew them. It was the same with Andy. Once High School rolled around, Woody and his friends were old news. It had been the same story for years: they'd be accepted and played with, then outgrown and abandoned; stuffed in an attic or closet, like with Bonnie. Woody was getting old, don't get him wrong, but toys could last a long time if taken care of. Buzz and his friends had worse tare, they'd been tortured at Sunnyside. But Woody had always been taken care of. Bonnie had loved him just as much as Andy. But what had happened?

Now, trapped in some box that was too crowded, Woody sat dormant, completely clueless to where their next stop was. Sure it was scary at first, but now fears and turned into dread. Look where they'd landed before: Al's Toy Barn, Sid Philip's house, the dump, an airplane, and Sunnyside. Wherever they were off to now couldn't be that bad. At least that's what Woody hoped.

Someone's foot landed in Woody's face, and he winced, careful not to give away his position. They removed their foot, and Woody was aware now that it belonged to Mr. Potato Head. He huffed and Woody just sighed and rolled his eyes. Mr. Potato Head wasn't getting any younger, and his personality and attitude wasn't getting any better with his age, either. Preschool toys usually got touchier when they aged, and Woody was glad it wasn't him.

Buzz's glow in the dark suit illuminated the dark box, and Jessie cuddled up next to him. She'd liked him from day one. And Buzz liked her. Woody was somewhat relieved, but somewhat jealous that Jessie had chosen Buzz over her. He was newer and more impressive, and not as commanding as he was. Woody had just flown with it all. Besides, Jessie was nothing like Bo Peep, his lifelong friend who'd been sold to a mother with twin daughters as a nightlight.

"Hey, hey, we've stopped moving!" Rex whispered rather loudly. His larger-than-life personality made him a great companion, but also Rex tended to be a big wuss. No matter what situation, bad or good, Rex always saw the bad side to everything. He worried a lot, too.

"Thanks, Mr. Obvious. I needed that update," Hamm, the snappy piggy-bank replied, adjusting his position. He was now upside down, legs in the air. Woody could've smashed his boot into Hamm's face, but he chose not too.

"Shh, you'll give us away! Now listen, I hear kiddy's!" Jessie stated, straining to hear through the cardboard. Bullseye snuggled up to her, and she laid a hand gently on his neck.

"Their coming! Positions everyone!" Woody whispered harshly, freezing as the box flaps opened. Ten faces immediately popped in, looking through the box. They pulled multiple toys out, unfamiliar to Woody's eyes. Silently he wished they were Andy, opening his box and smiling with joy.

"Everythin' else is junk," a little boy stated, "Nothing's left."

Everyone scurried away, running off with their new treasures to play. Woody sighed. Rejected and disowned again. Nothing new. Bonnie had gotten rid of them and so had Andy. They were just plain old.

The place was unfamiliar, but it had screams and laughter of children, like Sunnyside. But this place was dark and depressing. Woody longed to look around, but he didn't dare. He couldn't give them away, then they'd all be doomed.

Children laughed, screamed and talked rapidly. Thumping balls hit the floors, vibrating the box around them. Jumping girls sounded close by, and some boys argued over a toy in the right corner, from what Woody could decipher. What was this place? Surely not a day-care, or a thrift store. Where were they?

"Any ideas on where exactly we're at?" Woody whispered ever so lightly.

"Nuh-uh. I'm more clueless than a rattlesnake at a picnic," Jessie confirmed, slouching against the box's wall. "We're trapped, and left, partners. What'll we do now?"

"Hey, what' this?" A small, quiet voice asked.

Everyone froze. No one blinked or moved. A small, red-haired girl looked into the card-board prison, blinking in confusion. She couldn't be more than 8, 9, or 10. Woody couldn't quite tell. He couldn't see her well enough.

"Toys? A bunch of them! Oh Mrs. Garner, look!" She pointed, her smile wider than Texas. Woody inwardly smiled. It was good to be recognized and somewhat cared about.

"I see, Samantha. These must be the rejects."

That word didn't exactly make Woody, or any of them, feel cared about. The woman with the glasses and long blonde hair scowled at them, as if they were garbage. She lifted the box and the little girl went out of view.

"Wait, what are you going to do with them, Mrs. Garner?"

She huffed. "Throw them away, of course. Their nothing but trash now, Samantha."

"But, I want them! Please, please, Mrs. Garner! Let me have them. Please?" Her voice was in a pleading tone.

"Oh, alright. But, I don't want them laying around, Samantha. I won't be tripping over them. Understand?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you!" She took the box and ran away.

For once in a great while, Woody was thankful for a jumpy ride.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTS

_Okay, it's a lot like a New Generation! But I have a different plot. So, please, tell me how I'm doing and to infinity and beyond, people! _


	2. Chapter 2 Samantha's Punishment

**Chapter 2**

**Samantha's Punishment**

The little girl they'd discovered as Samantha bounded through a door to some kind of room. She dropped to her knees, smiling radiantly into the box, and set it down with a thud. She quickly started taking out all the toys, looking over each one with pristine respect and a joy Woody had only been wishing for.

"Hey, my Mommy had a Jessie doll. And a Bullseye! Wow, these are so cool!" She smiled and set Jessie down with grace. If Jessie were to move, she'd be smiling and yee-hawing.

"Wow, a piggy bank! I always wanted one! Now I can get rid of that milk carton Mrs. Garner gave me." Samantha set Hamm done to her left, and peered into the box. Her face lit up when she saw Buzz.

"A Buzz Lightyear! Whoa! I always wanted one of these!" She pressed his laser, and it went off with a whiz. "It still works too!"

Samantha set out all the other toys, until Woody was the last one in the box. Samantha looked inside and grabbed him with sincerity and caution. She looked at him with a smile and blinked. Samantha tossed aside one of her curls, and winked at him.

"You're the coolest! My grandmamma had a Woody doll. She said they were the most fun toys. She had lotsa adventures with hers. Maybe we'll be the same, eh?" Samantha set him on her lap, careful not to knock off his hat. Woody's stuffing turned warm. To be loved and accepted by a child again felt marvelous.

"Samantha! What on earth are you doing? It's lunchtime!" The blond-haired woman they knew as Mrs. Garner screeched, appearing in the doorway. Samantha jumped, startled, Woody falling from her lap. She spun around on her bottom and curled her legs to her chin.

"I-I'm not hungry, Mrs. Garner…."

She put her hands on her hips and jutted one out. "I didn't ask if you were or not, Samantha Jean! Go down and eat!"

"But Mrs. Garn…"

Mrs. Garner stormed in, and grabbed Samantha's wrist. Jerking her to her feet, Woody soared across the floor, and hit the wall next to the solitary bed. Samantha looked to him and made sure he was not broken, as if she knew he was alive.

"Wait…!"

"I said now, Samantha! Maybe a good whack or two will teach you!"

"No!"

Mrs. Garner didn't hesitate. She raised her hand and with a quick motion, her hand cracked across Samantha's face. A red hand mark covered Samantha's right cheek, and she dropped to her knees, sobbing. She wiped her eyes as Mrs. Garner dragged her down the steps.

Within a moment they were gone. Everything was quiet. Then Jessie jumped and yelled. "Woody! Woody, are you alright?"

Woody stood and coughed, the wind gone from him. "I'm fine. Everybody else okay?"

"Darn tootin we are, Woody! Did you see that poor little girl? Oh, what a darlin'!" Jessie exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands. Woody was just as shocked as she was. He'd never seen any of his owner's slapped before. And it made his stuffing turn to fire.

"What in the name of the Galactic Alliance was that all about anyway? So the girl wasn't hungry, she didn't need slapped!" Buzz retorted, standing beside Woody and brushing himself off.

"The nerve of some folks! Oh it makes me so angry!" Jessie said, stomping her foot. Bullseye came up to her, and Jessie glared at the door, stroking his mane rather hard.

"I'd like to show her a day or two in the stockade," Buzz growled, glaring at the doorway.

"I'm with ya, partner!" Jessie added.

"Now don't go getting your ponytail in a knot, Jessie. Can anyone, oh let's see….explain where in the baked potato we are?" Mr. Potato Head exclaimed, flailing his arms around for emphasis. One flew off, and hit the box. He mumbled under his breathe and went to retrieve it.

"I don't know, Potatah Head…" Woody began, looking about the room. He drew his attention back to the group. "But wherever we are, Samantha is our new owner. We have to make sure she's okay."

"Oh, how do we do that, Sheriff? We can't just downright ask her." Hamm stated, plopping down on his bottom.

"No, but we sure can watch. That Mrs. Garner doesn't seem to like Samantha so much. I'll be darned if something isn't right around these parts." Woody said, slapping his knee.

"Woody's right. Samantha might need us. Just stay alert everyone." Buzz added.

"We should get back to our positions. Lunch is almost over." Hamm stated, walking back over by the bed.

"Good plan. Ok everyone get ready for Samantha!" Woody said, running back over to his last spot. He dropped to the floor and faced the wall, tossing his hat above him in the corner. He couldn't help but wonder why they were here.

_Whatever the cause, toys are always loyal. It's my job to make sure Samantha is happy, no matter what._

But something in his stuffing told him Samantha was a troubled little girl.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Space Ranger

**Chapter 3**

**A New Space Ranger**

Hamm was infact right. Lunch was over five minutes after the toys' meeting. During that time, Buzz took the time to think about his life with Andy and Bonnie. They were great kids, when their childhood lasted. It felt like their time as children was short and cut off. But, Buzz knew he'd spent as much time with them as he could. Samantha needed them now. Woody was right, as usual: Samantha was their new owner, and they needed to watch out for her.

At quarter to one, Samantha burst through the door to the small room. Tears flooded her eyes and stained her face, and her clothes had a stain on the front. She ran over to the bed, almost tripping over her shoe-laces. She flopped down and sobbed loudly, her back heaving.

Samantha curled into a ball, coughing through her sobs. She tucked her head to her knees and sniffled, trying to make to the tears go away. She wanted the teasing to stop, the name calling. She looked over to the studded, pink picture frame. It contained a picture of her parents, and a little baby girl about two months old being held by her mother. She sniffled. Those were her parents. And that was such a long time ago…

Samantha wanted her parents, her grandmother. But where were they? Gone. They didn't want her anymore. She was alone, here at this terrible place. She would rather be stuck at school all the time than this place. Or even in Tommy Rellick's potato cellar back home. Anywhere but here.

That's why she was here, at the Cherrywood Children's Orphanage. She'd been here for four years; the worst of her life. Mrs. Dekker, the kindest woman in the entire world had let her stay in this attic, the small room above the playrooms. Samantha loved it here, in this small room. It was her own world for adventure. She'd spent countless hours playing with her toys, the one's the other kids didn't steal from her. Her life was falling apart, and she was only nine. But now mean old grouch Mrs. Garner had taken over Cherrywood, and Mrs. Dekker was gone. When she left, Samantha thought she'd die. Mrs. Dekker was her best friend, and now Mrs. Garner hated her. What had she done to cause such hostility?

Woody watched, more like listened, from his place on the floor. Samantha's sobs were the worst thing he'd ever heard. He had never seen a child so torn, and he didn't even know what about. It pained him to see her take comfort in tears instead of him. He was there for a purpose, and he wanted to serve that purpose.

Finally Samantha's sobs had ceased. Woody took the chance and looked about the room. Jessie motioned for him to go up and make sure she was okay. He gulped. That could be dangerous, risky. But this was Samantha, his new owner. He decided to take the chance.

Woody grabbed his hat and fastened it on his head. He gulped once, the driest he'd ever swallowed. With a deep breathe and an urging argument to himself, Woody quietly ran over to the chipped nightstand. He crawled up the leg and grabbed the handle, swinging himself up. He stabled himself on the handle, and reached for the edge. He stopped before he pulled himself up.

Samantha was breathing quietly, her red hair covering her face. Woody guessed she was sleeping. She lay still, in a curled ball. She gripped something tightly, something that glowed in the dark. Lime green. Had she taken comfort in Buzz?

Woody thought his stuffing would explode. He felt such pain and sympathy for Samantha. Bonnie and Andy's parents had always loved them. Now, Samantha was stuck here, with Mrs. Garner, and hundreds of other children who Woody couldn't even begin to describe. No one in the entire world to care for her, besides him. It was Woody's job, as a toy, to love those who needed loved. No matter the person.

Samantha shifted positions, and Woody hefted himself up and dashed behind the bedside lamp. When she didn't move, he sighed. She was still asleep.

Carefully Woody crossed the table, and then his boots hit the soft comforter. Woody padded across with practiced ease, his eyes firmly on Samantha. He swallowed once as he approached.

Gently and carefully Woody touched her hand with his. She didn't move. He closed his eyes and whispered very faintly to her, as if she were listening.

"I'm here if you need me, Samantha."

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing, buddy?" A harsh whisper invaded Woody's moment. He leaped backwards and fell on his bottom, and looked around in panic.

"W-who's there?"

The glowing light behind Samantha began moving, getting closer. "Actually, I should ask the same question," The light was bright now as it appeared from behind Samantha's head.

Woody's mouth opened in disbelief. He blinked his plastic eyes twice, trying to take in the figure before him.

She was thin and plastic. Her eyes were green, and her hair was purple with lime-green streaks. It was plastic, but curled to her shoulders. Her smile was pretty. She reminded Woody of someone very familiar.

Buzz Lightyear.

She wore the same uniform, had the same gadgets, but only she was thinner and more….petite? Actually, she was quite pretty. But, when had they made a girl Buzz Lightyear?

"Who are you?" Woody asked, fumbling for his words.

She smiled and jumped up, flipping and landing right smack dab in front of him, like Buzz had always done. She smiled and extended her hand. Woody took it and she pulled him to his feet.

"The name's Starlight Galaxica. I'm from the Galactic Alliance, fighting against the evil emperor Zurge. Or used to be anyway. And you?"

Woody blinked again. "Name's Woody. You remind me of a friend of mine."

"Oh, let me guess. Buzz Lightyear?"

Woody's mouth dropped open. "Y-yeah. How'd ye know?"

"Met a few myself. Real chumps, if you get my drift. What are you doing here?" She whispered, looking over to Samantha.

"It's a long story."

Starlight smiled and put a hand on her hip. "It's not like I'm on duty or anything."

"Alrighty then. Come along and meet the rest of us."

"Rest of you? You mean there's more toys?"

Woody nodded and walked over to the bedpost, gripping it before sliding out of sight. "Right tootin there is, ma'am."

"Alright then. I'm game."

Woody waited for Starlight to slide down, but she didn't do that. She jumped from the footboard and flipped twice, then landed next to him with practiced agility. He tried not to gape, but Starlight didn't seem to mind.

Woody quietly ran across the floor, Starlight right on her heels. They were careful not to make to much noise as Woody led her to Buzz and the others.

"Guys, guys, it's me, Woody. Coast is clear," Woody whispered, tapping Buzz with his boot.

Buzz immediately stood, brushing himself off. "It's about time. I thought I'd nev…"

He caught sight of Starlight, and took a step back. She blinked and smiled pretty, and waved slightly. Buzz waved to her too, but had to blink multiple times to take her in. His mouth dropped open and his eyes perked.

"State your name, space ranger." Starlight ordered.

Buzz cleared his throat. "Um, Buzz Lightyear, at your service." He bowed to her respectively.

"Ah, I see. Starlight Galaxica."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Starlight giggled and rolled her eyes. "Enough formalities, Buzz Lightyear. Who are your friends?"


	4. Chapter 4 A Toy's Secret

Chapter Four

A Toy's Secret

Buzz looked a little dumb-founded at Starlight. Sure, she was stunningly beautiful, for a toy, but when had she come out? Woody had never heard or seen one before, now here she was. Was it too rude to ask? Or was it just a harmful question? Woody wasn't sure.

Casting a look back to the sleeping Samantha, he gulped and decided to take the chance.

"Um, ifin you don't mind me askin', miss, how long have you um, well…" Woody began, before Starlight cut him off.

"Been around?" She smiled.

"Precisely," Rex finished, wringing his small hands together. Once more, he was the worried and scitty one of the group.

Starlight, looked up, and crinkled her mouth to the one side, trying to think. She put a finger to her chin and looked to Samantha. "Well, I've been with Samantha four years, ever since she came to live in Cherrywood. And my model has been out for about five."

"How is that possible? We would've at least known," Mr. Potato Head huffed, crossing his plastic arms.

"Probably, not, you baked potato. Andy kept us mostly indoors, in a toy-box the past few years, duh." Hamm said rolling his eyes.

Starlight looked confused. "Who's Andy?"

"Let me explain…." Woody started.

Woody took a seat on the ground, as did everyone else. It was a long story. He began by telling her of Sid Philip's house, and then he told her of Pizza Planet, and how they were lost. When the moving incident came up, Starlight seemed shocked. Then rolled around the yard sale and Al's Toy Barn and almost being shipped to Japan. Of course he informed her of Sunnyside and the incinerator, and now this. Then, lastly, he told Starlight all about Bonnie and their years there. It was an hour after he'd told her everything.

"Rolling meteorites! You guys did go through a lot with Andy," Starlight said, a little too loudly. She quickly corrected herself and looked up to Samantha, who shifted positions.

Buzz nodded. "More than you know, ma'am."

Starlight smiled and elbowed him in the side. "Cut the formalities, Lightyear. Starlight is just fine."

"Oh, um, alright."

Jessie, who'd been sitting next to Woody the entire time, blinked twice. Why was Buzz blushing? He only blushed around her. And who was this Starlight Galaxica? She was quite nice and pretty, but, something niggled in Jessie's mind. Ever since Sunnyside, Jessie was very cautious of toys. Especially new ones with do-dads and gadgets.

Samantha heard voices. Low to the ground. She rolled over and groaned quietly, and he hand fell over the side of the bed. She laid her head on the edge and opened her puffy eyes. She blinked and rubbed them. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Her new toys, and Starlight, were all sitting in a circle, _talking. _Impossible. Samantha sat up and crossed her legs and then pinched herself. She had to be dreaming. There was no way toys could talk! This was a dream, indeed.

"Ouch!" She pinched herself a little too hard.

All the toys yelped and shot up, and spun around. Samantha's eyes widened to saucer-size, and she gulped once. She felt like puking, or even screaming. This was way too scary for her!

"W-who, are y-you?" She stuttered, drawing her legs to her chin, eyes watering again. Why did she have to be scared all the time?

The Cowboy Woody doll looked to his friends. Samantha guessed he was signaling to them that the jig was up. She swallowed once more, and tried to still her voice. To no avail did she. She felt so scared alone. What kind of dream was this? One to terrify her of playing with her toys?

Her Starlight Galaxica action figure walked up to her and jumped onto the bed. She knelt before Samantha and smiled, then inched closer. Samantha inched back. Starlight continued getting closer, until Samantha was back against the head-board. Tears flooded her vision again and she pinched herself once more.

"Ouch! Am I dreaming?" She whispered to herself.

Starlight answered, "No, Samantha. You're not dreaming," She whispered. She laid a plastic hand on Samantha's bare knee. It was somewhat warm and gentle?

"Starlight? Aren't you supposed to be…..unalive?" She tried to think of the right word. When Starlight giggled, she knew it wasn't the right word.

"Um, well, Samantha, to you I'm supposed to be just a toy. But I'm not only a toy, I'm a talking toy."

"But, toys don't talk unless they have buttons, or, or pull strings. You have buttons, but I'm not pressing them!" Samantha dropped her chin to her knees, her gaze never leaving the toys.

"Come on up, guys," Starlight motioned them up. "Samantha, we won't hurt you. We're your friends."

"But, you're alive!"

Woody walked up next to Starlight and brushed himself off. "That we are, little missy. But we can still be your toys."

"It won't ever be the same again, playing with you I mean."

Woody grinned. "Sure it will! We'll still be the same old toys,"

"But with a little secret." Jessie winked.

Samantha uncurled her legs. "Um, does anyone else know you um, talk?"

"No, ma'am. Only one other kid, but he thinks it was a dream. You're the only cow-poke who knows." Woody winked. "It's our secret."

"Oh, so, I can't tell anyone can I?" Samantha asked, blinking.

The toys shook their heads. "No ma'am," Woody began. "It will have to be our secret, alright? No one else can know we talk. It's a toy's secret. We're already breaking the rules."

"Rules?"

Buzz nodded. "The rules of a toy state that we cannot associate or rendezvous with any human or humans. It is completely against code."

"Huh?" Samantha was completely confused.

Woody chuckled. "Buzz here likes to use some fancy words, hon. What he's trying to tell ye, is that we can get into a lot of trouble if we talk to you. It's not what we were made for."

"But, who can you get in trouble with?"

_Good question, kid. _"Well, not really anyone. But, if anyone else found out, we'd be sold to some museum or something, and we'd never make kids happy again."

Jessie walked forward with Bullseye. "So, little missy, it's important to keep this a secret, okay?" She winked.

Samantha nodded and brushed aside a unruly curl. "Mhm. Sure, I can keep a secret. As long as you promise…"

"As long as we promise what, kid?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

Samantha whispered. "As long as you promise you don't leave me here alone."

But that would be a hard promise to keep.

"And, if you call me Sammy, like everyone else."

Woody nodded and they all grinned, "That we can do, kid."

TSTSTSTSTSTS

_Alright, the secret is out! And as for CMan710, no Starlight Galaxica is not from the Buzz Lightyear TV show. She's my own character. But, hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review! _


	5. Chapter 5 Outsider

**Chapter 5**

**Outsider**

Two days passed on since Sammy knew about Woody and his friends. They'd figured out a great deal about Sammy; her goals for life and her dreams. She wanted to become a paleontologist, which at first had Rex excited. But when he knew truly what it was about, he was devastated. That didn't hinder his view of sweet Sammy at all. They had begun to love this child, just like Andy and Bonnie. But it had taken a lot of searching for Woody to fine the courage to talk to her about her past.

When the gang saw Sammy leave for lunch and then studies, they knew it would be awhile before she returned. They had about two hours, and Woody reckoned that would be enough time to talk to the gang about his plan.

His plan was to find Sammy a home. Somehow, someway, to get her away from Mrs. Garner. Sammy was a beautiful, smart little girl. She deserved better than this. Sammy had dreams and ambitions she couldn't accomplish here, and since Woody was her best friend (from what he deciphered) he needed to help her accomplish her hearts desire.

So far, Woody had devised a plan to contact Sammy's birth parents. He'd figure out where they were staying, and then, from there, he'd see if they were able to adopt Sammy again. By phone or email, he knew not. If that plan didn't work, they'd track down Molly, Andy's sister, and see if she was married or had a family of her own. If that didn't work, well, he was plain out of ideas. He truly hoped that her birth-parents would adopt her. He'd try his best to get Sammy the best possible home.

Woody jumped from his spot on the bed and scampered down the bedpost, until his boots ticked against the floor. Running towards the corner where Sammy kept all her toys in a wicker basket, he grabbed the wooden strands and began climbing. He gave the signal for all clear and soon Buzz, Jessie and Starlight peeped their heads up.

"What's up, cowboy?" Jessie asked, searching the room carefully.

Woody helped them out of the basket, "Everything's okay, Jess. I have to talk to you guys about somthin'."

"What?" Buzz asked, helping Starlight down and then Rex.

Woody finally gathered them in a circle.

"I have a plan."

"For what? To stop the spaghetti from being served every Wednesday? I hear the stuff is nasty," Hamm stated sarcastically.

"No, no! Shh, I'll tell you."

Woody rattled off his plan quickly and to the point. Once he finished, everyone was silent. Even Buzz and Jessie. Usually the three of them encouraged the others to jip in on the plan. But now they were silent. Not good.

"Well?"

Mr. Potato Head sighed. "Woody, your plan is….absolutely RIDICULOUS! There's no way we can find Sammy's parents. Their long gone. How would we anyway?"

"Head's right, Wood. How do we find them?" Hamm asked.

Woody gave a half smile. "Buzz, do you know?"

"I think so. But go ahead, Sheriff."

Woody cleared his throat. "We go to Mrs. Garner's file room. There we look under Sammy's name and find who put her here. We find their contact information, and then bingo, we're in."

"But, what if they've moved?" Jessie asked quietly.

Woody brushed that aside. "Then we'll try Molly, Andy's sister. Or Bonnie even. We, as Sammy's friends, have to get her out of here. It's the right thing to do…."

Woody's sentence was put to a halt when they heard footsteps coming their way. Heavy, clicking footsteps. They whipped their heads back into the circle, and began guessing.

"It's not Sammy," Starlight started out.

Woody thought a moment. "Another child?"

"No, I've heard them before. It's Mrs. Garner!"

With no other argument, everyone hustled back the their spots. Once the toys were secured in the basket, Woody made a made dash for the bed. He puffed and ran as fast as his stuffed legs would allow him.

The door creaked open, and Woody dropped. He calmed his breathing as a pair of black high-heels entered the doorway. Those led to a plum colored pencil skirt, and a white dress shirt. Then, to a pretty brunette. It was not Mrs. Garner. But who was it? She was young, had longer hair, and a soft air about her.

"Samantha? Samantha Hunt? Are you in here? It's me, Ronnie. Samantha?" She called quietly, making her way into the room. She looked around, a pile of files in her hands. She blinked her brown eyes and called softly once more. "Sammy?"

When she got no response, she looked around the room. Who was this woman? Did Samantha know her from somewhere? Woody began piecing all the information together. He realized he had none on her family. He decided in his mind that tonight when they went to bed, he'd ask her. He had to, to formulate his plan.

"My, what's this?" 'Ronnie' knelt and picked him up with a warm and gentle hand. She smiled and smoothed his clothes, then blinked. Ronnie gently fingered the badge on his chest, positioning it straight.

"I remember you. I had once when I was a little girl."

Ronnie carefully laid him on the bed and sat, looking through Sammy's stuff. She touched the studded frame of Sammy's parents, and then the lamp shade. She was remembering something. Something Woody would have to find out.

"Well, Sammy, I'll come by another time. For now, just read this." She laid a folded piece of paper next to Woody, who shifted his eyes when Ronnie wasn't looking. She got up and walked towards the door, and then smiled as she looked around the room. She left with a click of the door and a sweet aroma of her perfume.

Woody looked over the letter, careful not to make too much noise. His mouth twisted into a puzzled look. He didn't understand. How did Sammy know a Ronnie?

He glanced at the name signed below and his mouth dropped open. He recalled what Sammy had said about a woman she loved here at the orphanage. The signature was sweet and pretty, just like Ronnie.

_…Love Dearly,_

_ Ronnie Dekker_

Woody re-folded the letter and eased back into Sammy's pillow, flabbergasted.

_Don't worry, Sammy, we'll figure this out ifin my name isn't Woody._

And his name was indeed Woody.

TSTSTSTS

_Well, there's that chapter. Do you know who Ronnie is? Go back a few chapters and figure it out, because she's a big part of the story. Anyway, I'm sorry if I unintentionally stole someone's character idea, I apologize. It just occurred to me as a good idea. And as for a relationship with Buzz, we'll have to see! Thanks for reading and please, R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6 A Broken Heart, Again

Chapter 6

A Broken Heart, Again

Woody had informed the other toys of the letter from Ronnie Dekker. Sammy hadn't returned from studies yet, so they had some time to plan and talk about this some. Woody hadn't read the letter to the others, for the sake of some sort of privacy, but they desperately wanted to know. He'd informed them that he'd already read it for Sammy's safety but that is should be left for her eyes now. They objected.

Starlight seemed the most surprised. She hadn't said much at the mention of her name. Maybe she knew who Ronnie Dekker was? Or maybe she knew something else. Hamm and Mr. Potato Head and spoken to Woody on a private occasion twice about her. They were leery and cautious about her. Untrusting. Woody had blown them off. They were just paranoid; from all the other bad experiences with Buzz's and other toys.

"Woody, do you really think that letter is Samantha's key out of here?" Buzz asked, wrapping his arm around Woody's shoulder. They walked away from the toys, who were playing with Sammy's card deck. "I mean, Ronnie could be our ticket outta here."

Woody had never mentioned that before. But, Buzz knew him very well. He read through Woody's pathetic lies before and now he was reading between the lines that Woody had written in his head. Buzz was indeed a good toy. "I think so, Buzz. She said she was…"

"This isn't fair!" Sammy burst through the door crying, and the toys dropped, in case someone else followed her in. She tripped over a block tower they'd made together, and stumbled for the bed.

Once the coast was clear, Starlight and the others quickly made effort to close the door. Sammy was weeping on her bed now, and Woody and the other scrambled up to comfort her.

"Samantha, what's wrong? Somethin' abotherin' you darlin'?" Jessie asked, stroking her hand gently. She cast Woody and Buzz a concerned look and Starlight took over.

"Sammy, are you okay? Someone bothering you?" She whispered gently, brushing aside one of Sammy's red curls. It had fallen out of a bow and pony-tail, and Sammy looked up from her now wet pillow.

"It…it's not fair. Why do all the other kids get adopted?" She sniffled, crossing her legs Indian style. She covered her face with her hands and wept again.

All the toys looked at one another. Buzz and Woody swallowed simultaneously, both their minds reeling. Someone was adopted? That was great, but apparently not for Sammy.

"What do you mean? Isn't that a good thing?" Hamm asked, walking up to her. "Obviously this is an adoption center. Kids are bound to be adopted sometime."

Sammy's bottom lip trembled. "But I was interviewed with them! They were my family!" She yelled, throwing her pillow against the wall. Woody and Buzz dropped and Jessie pulled Bullseye out of the way.

"Sammy, just because you were interviewed with them doesn't mean they were your parents. Maybe they wanted a boy. Or, a different girl that's younger or older than ya," Starlight suggested, looking over to Woody. "Right, Woody?"

Woody was caught off guard. Everyone looked at him, Sammy with her pooled and puffy eyes. She was expecting him to be on her side. And he knew it. But, then again, Starlight had a point. What was a toy to do? He now knew they had to get her out of here somehow. Her heart couldn't take it much longer. And neither could his.

"Um, Sammy…."

"Who are you talking to, Samantha!" The loud shrill of Mrs. Garner called down the hall as she pounded up the steps. All the toys froze and dropped. Sammy set them up to look like they were playing. She grabbed Jessie and Woody, and set Jessie down on Bullseye. She put Woody behind and watched the door.

"Samantha….!" Mrs. Garner's voice was drowned out by Samantha's playing.

"Hurry, Jessie, we have to save the people before the mine blows!" She galloped Bullseye over to a pile of pillows where all the other toys were piled under. Mrs. Garner scowled from the doorway, and stomped in.

"Samantha Jean Brigance, who were you talking to?" She demanded, tapping her heeled foot on the floor and hands on hips. She looked like a school-teacher more than an adoption worker.

"Uh, uh, no one, Mrs. Garne…."

"I heard voices Samantha!"

Sammy bit her lower lip and then added. "I…I was talking for my toys. I was sad about Angie's adoption, her leavin' and all, and Woody was comforting me." She whispered quietly.

"You mean to tell me that you were acting as the doll's voice?"

Sammy slitted her eyes. "He's not a doll! He's an action figure!"

"Answer the question, Samantha Jean."

Sammy was about to answer when a boy about thirteen burst through her door and grabbed Mrs. Garner's hand. "Mrs. Garner, Brad brought in a snake and it's in the girl's bathroom!"

"Goodness, show me, Jake." She sighed. Jake began pulling her from the room and she stopped abruptly at the door. "I'm not finished with you, Samantha."

Once their footsteps faded, Sammy set them down and they all sighed. Woody wiped his plastic brow and helped Starlight up from the stack of pillows. Buzz wiped his legs off, and Hamm shook his head.

"That was close, Sammy." Starlight whispered.

Sammy bent closer to them and cupped a hand to the side of her mouth. "I know. I'll be more careful next time."

They all agreed to be quieter. They couldn't risk Mrs. Garner finding out about them. Especially when they were trying to find Molly or Ronnie. Ronnie! Woody completely forgot about her letter!

"Sammy, someone stopped in while you were away," Woody began, jumping over to the nightstand. He grabbed the letter behind the lamp and pulled it out. He walked back over to Sammy and handed it to her. "A woman with brown hair. She was looking for you."

"She was lovely," Starlight smiled. "From what Woody described."

Sammy scrunched her face in confusion. "I don't know anyone outside the orphanage," She began. "Besides Mrs. Dekker. But she's old now."

Buzz looked over to Woody. "You'd better read the note, little lady."

TSTSTSTS

_Well, she's well on her way to figuring out. So, sorry about not updating for awhile, I was sick and we went camping. But here's the update and tell me what you think! Thanks! _


	7. Chapter 7 Double Dekker

Chapter 7

Double Dekker

The toys waited patiently for Sammy to read the letter. Woody would bite his nails in anticipation, if he had any. Sammy read over the letter slowly, due to her nine-year-old reading ability. Buzz had nudged him and asked if he could read it aloud. Woody had forbid him.

"Sammy, do you think you could, I don't know, read it OUT LOUD." Hamm asked; which was more of an order. Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Starlight shot him a look. He shrank back in offense and Sammy giggled.

"Sure, Hamm, I can read it."

"Thank you." Mr. Potato Head rolled his eyes.

Sammy began, "_Dear Samantha, You may not remember my mother, Julia Dekker, who watched over you when you first came to Cherrywood. She told me a lot about you! I feel like I'm your sister! I practically know you._

_ My name is Ronnie Dekker, and I'm Julia's daughter. I am 23 years old and am married. I came looking for you, but since your reading this letter, which means you weren't there to see me. I'll be coming back again soon to meet you. I can't wait to see the girl my mother adored so much. Maybe we cane be friends? Love Sincerely, Ronnie Dekker."_

The toys, other than Woody, stared wide-eyed. They couldn't believe it! Ronnie wanted to meet Sammy and be friends! Maybe she'd adopt Sammy. But what about Molly? Woody wanted to see Molly, and potentially Andy. It would be nice for Molly to adopt Sammy. But was she even old enough? Probably not.

"Woody, can you believe this! It's amazing!" Starlight clapped her hand together. "Sammy, this woman may want to adopt you!"

Sammy's expression dropped. She folded the letter and laid it on the nightstand, quiet. Woody understood. She didn't think she'd be adopted. Ever. Not good. He had to contact Ronnie, and get Sammy out of here, before Mrs. Garner found out about them.

Sammy had fallen asleep an hour later on her bed, Woody curled against her body tightly. He enjoyed being pressed against a child's body, relieving them of nightmares and the comfort that they lacked while lying in bed. It made his stuffing tingle. It felt good to be loved and cherished again.

Woody had a plan devised. The orphanage should have documents of all the visitors tucked away either in a computer or a filing cabinet. What they'd do was sneak, over night or during the day, into Mrs. Garner's office and locate the files. They'd find Ronnie Dekker's paperwork, or even Julia Dekker's papers. It should have contact information, a location of their residence and so forth. Then they'd either call Ronnie or Julia or go to their house. But how? They just couldn't leave Sammy!

They'd take her with! They'd bust her out of here. Sneak off and run away. Sure Ronnie or Julia would have to bring her back, but only for adoption. Sammy would explain the abuse she was getting from Mrs. Garner. That would persuade Ronnie and her husband to adopt Sammy! They'd devise a plan to get her out of her. And they'd put it into action.

Woody closed his eyes and stroked Sammy's hand. She was a beautiful, exuberant, wonderful child. He couldn't imagine her being here alone. There were no other toys, besides Starlight, that were before them. It was sad! She didn't have a good relationship with any other of the children, not even those her age. She was a lonely girl.

Woody continued to stroke her hand with his plastic one and looked up to her. She snored softly, as her curls enveloped her face. He smiled slightly and whispered to her.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'll get you out of here. You can count on me."

And he knew she could.


	8. Chapter 8 I'll Always Be With You

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's taken so long! Had a long few months! Here we go and be blessed!- AG15

Chapter 8

I'LL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU

The days passed on wearily; Sammy going to classes as Woody, along with the other toys, devised a plan to get down to Mrs. Garner's office. It was an entire two floors down. That was a long way for a toy to travel. They'd agreed Woody and Buzz, along with Starlight, would be the three that would contact Jessie from the office. Sammy would 'accidentally' drop them in the play room, and they'd progress from there. It was foolproof!

Now Sammy was lying in her bed, tucked securely under her quilt. Woody lay beside her as she curled a finger around one of her red locks. She was mumbling to herself. Woody thought it was a prayer.

"Lord," he heard her begin, "You know Woody and the other toys are alive. And I thank you for them. I just ask that you'd keep them safe as they try and help me. Don't let Mrs. Garner find them. Please, please, help them find a place for me. And most of all, thank you for Woody. Amen."

Woody thought he'd start to cry. She was thankful for him! Every toy's dream; to be loved by a child. He'd been loved by three, and hopefully many more to come. Sammy was probably the sweetest child he'd ever met. Andy was imaginative, and Bonny was adventurous. But Sammy, Sammy was sweet, innocent and full of life! Woody loved her just as much as she loved him.

"Woody?" Sammy whispered quietly.

He whispered back. "Yes, Sammy?"

She propped herself up on her elbow and lifted him up on her pillow. Sammy rolled over on her stomach and propped her hands under her chin. She looked around and blew a lock of curl away from her face. "Do you think it will work?"

"What? Our plan?"

She nodded.

"Acourse it will, darlin'!" Woody smiled, crossing his stuffed legs. "Our plans always work."

Sammy twirled a lock of hair and bit her lower lip. She cast him a look with her deep, pretty green eyes and whispered. "You really think so?"

Woody nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

Sammy looked down instantly. "Because….Woody…..I've, I've, tried….."

Woody crawled down to her and touched her chin. "You've what, Sammy?"

Sammy met his gaze and her eyes watered. Her hands flew to her eyes and she started sniffling, and then crying. "Oh Woody, I've tried escaping! Three times already!"

Woody was shocked. "You have?"

She nodded and gasped. "Yes, yes! Mrs. Garner caught me and told me if I did it again, I'd be in big trouble! Woody, I don't want to go to the detention center! I don't I don't I don't!" She was crying harder now.

Woody scrambled up her arm and sat on her shoulder, and stroked her cheek. She stopped trembling and Sammy turned to him.

"Now you listen to me, Samantha Jean Brigance," Woody began, "I promise you, with my entire existence, that we'll get you away from this place. To a family that will love you. Forever."

"How can you promise?" Sammy sniffled again.

Woody smiled and crossed his heart. "I can, and do. I'll always be here, Sammy, until the day you get rid of me. I'll be right here." He smiled again. "And, I'll always be in there, even if you decide it's time to get rid of me and my friends." He poked her chest where her heart was. She giggled.

"Never! I'll never get rid of you, Woody! Any of you!" She grabbed him and hugged him tightly. He gasped and choked, his hat flying off.

"Sammy….can't….BREATHE …" He gasped.

She pulled him away. "Oh, sorry," she whispered.

Woody nodded and scurried up on the pillow again. He straightened his vest and badge. "That's okay. Now, we should get some sleep. We have a big day tomarrow."

Sammy smiled and laid her head against the pillow. Woody slid down the pillow and nestled himself in the crook of Sammy's arm.

"Woody," She whispered faintly.

He looked up to her. "Yes, Sammy?"

Her eyes closed and she smiled slightly. "I love you, Woody…."

Woody smiled to himself and nodded once. "And same to you, partner."

"I'm glad. So glad…."

Within a few moments, the two friend's chests rose in unison, deep in a slumber of pleasance.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Thanks for reading and jailbreak is coming up! Be blessed!


	9. Chapter 9 Into the Office

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, jailbreak time!

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Plan is A-go!**_

The next evening came rather quickly. The gang had rested easy most of the day, ready for their plan. They'd changed it twice; and finally agreed on the last one thought up.

Sammy was dressed and ready within fifteen minutes. Woody and the other toys prepared themselves and set up the equipment needed.

But, while gathering string for their mission, Starlight pulled Buzz aside. She bolted for under the bed for some privacy. Buzz was completely clueless.

"Buzz, can I ask you a question?" Starlight whispered.

He nodded and looked behind them. "Sure, what's this about…?"

"It's about….us."

Buzz's eyes widened. "Us?"

She smiled. "Us. As space rangers."

Buzz sighed inwardly. _Thank the Galactic Alliance. _"Oh, ok. What's the problem?"

"Buzz, ever since I was first brought here, I thought I was a true space ranger, ya know?" Starlight sighed and blinked. "But I realize now that I'm not. But, it's kinda hard to think that it can't be real, ya know? I really sometimes ponder the fact that it could be real. Do you think it is?"

Buzz sighed. "Starlight, you know as well as I do that Star Command is not existent. This isn't the thing you wanted to ask, was it?"

Starlight dropped her gaze to the floor. "Uh….not really. But, I can't ask you!"

"Why not?"

"Because, it goes against girl code!" _Why can't I just tell him I like him? A lot. Why?_

"Girl code? What's that?"

Starlight face-palmed herself. "Never mind. I'll tell ya later?"

"Sure. Ok, Starlight."

They immerged from under the bed and joined Woody and Sammy. She picked them up in her arms and set them on the bed. Jessie, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head and Bullseye all sat around a walkie-talkie.

Woody joined them together and began talking. "All right gang, this is it. Starlight, Buzz and I will make out way down to the office and find Ronnie Dekker's file. I will man the computer and find the address while they get her phone number, ok? Hamm, you'll meet Buzz at the top of the stairs, and give him the signal to have Sammy collect her things. Starlight will slip the key under the door for you. Sammy, you'll need to put everyone in your backpack and sneak down the stairs, real quiet like, ok?"

Sammy nodded. "Mhm. Ok. Got it."

Woody nodded once and continued. "Once we have what we need, we leave everything and meet Sammy in the playroom, got it? We'll sneak into the bathroom and slip out the window. And we're home free."

"It just might work. But, what if we get caught."

Woody winked to Sammy. "We won't."

When Mrs. Garner came to make sure Sammy was asleep, Woody, Starlight and Buzz snuck out behind her. She locked the bedroom door closed. They followed her quietly down the steps until she stopped at her room and clicked the light off. The coast was clear.

"Remember the plan." Woody whispered.

Darkness made it hard to get to the office. Starlight and Buzz led the way, thanks to their glow-in-the-dark suits. Soon they passed the kitchen and the playroom, and were at the front door. Buzz and Starlight gathered with Woody.

"Where's the office?" Buzz whispered.

Starlight flipped open her 'communicator', where she'd drawn a map of the building. "Were here, ok? The office is about three doors down. Five minutes, tops."

"Ok. Go." Woody ordered.

The three toys evaded broken toys and obstacles. Buzz jumped a house made of Link-'N-Logs. Woody ran passed it. The trio rounded the corner that led down the hallway, and Starlight stopped. Buzz and Woody joined her.

"Dead end?" Woody asked.

Starlight shook her head. "No. Worse. A baby-gate, for Webster."

"Who's Webster?"

"The guard dog."

Woody and Buzz shared a look. They both remembered Scud, Sid Philip's dog. What a terrible day that was! Woody and Buzz never really trusted dogs from there. And now a guard dog?

"How big is he?"

"A German Shepard."

Not the answer Woody hoped for.

"Well, there's only one way to do this," Buzz sighed. "get over."

They surveyed the area. Starlight located a nightstand with a lamp, and then a pull string. It hung low enough for a child to pull. Woody looked to her.

"You're not thinking…."

"Who wants to go first?" She winked.

No one volunteered.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Starlight ran to the other side of the hall and pressed against the wall. She took a breath and began running again, towards the nightstand. She passed Woody and Buzz, and Buzz saluted her. She saluted back and turned right towards the plush leather chair. She jumped and landed on the seat and leapt again.

Starlight grabbed onto the drawer's handle and dangled there a moment. She exhaled sharply. She had done it! Perfectly!

Starlight swung her right leg up and got her footing on the handle. She pushed, with that foot, herself up and back flipped onto the table. Quickly she grabbed the string from her shoulder and lowered it for Woody and Buzz.

"Quickly, climb up!" She whispered.

They did so. Buzz came up first, crawling quickly. He came to the top and Starlight extended her hand. Buzz looked at it and she smiled a half smile.

"You're supposed to take it."

He blinked and took it. "Thanks."

Woody came up next and they helped him. Starlight caught her breathe and handed the string to Buzz. He tied it to the handle of the table, and held the other end.

"You want to or should I?"

"I can. You already got to do all the fun," Buzz winked.

Starlight smiled and he handed her the rope. Woody sat wheezing, as Buzz sprinted to the edge of the table. He flew off, extended his wings, and hovered over to the pull sting. He grabbed it and closed his wings.

Buzz swung himself back and forth three times and then leapt off, extending his wings again. He hovered over to the baby-gate and dropped, balancing on the top.

"Ok. Send the string over!" He whispered.

Starlight handed it to Woody, who made it into a lasso. He swung it over his head and sent it flying. Buzz caught it and tied it to the gate.

"Ok!"

"Well, cowboy, you ready?"

"I'll go first."

Starlight untied the end of the string. "Negative. The only way is to go together."

She grabbed the access string and slung it over her shoulder. She grabbed the string with one hand and extended the other to Woody. He grabbed it and she winked.

"You trust me?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Then hang on and be quiet."

With no other words, Starlight jumped from the table and they went swinging on the string, like Tarzan. Woody was in complete horror and terror, while Starlight was all smiles.

The two slapped into the baby-gate and scrambled up the string. Buzz helped them gather the string and the climbed down the other side.

Starlight dropped down first. Webster was in the corner sleeping deeply and breathing loudly. She put a finger to her lips and they tip-toed passed him.

The office was right ahead. They saw the doorway. Starlight stopped and ran back towards the way they came. She got a running start and Buzz lowered to one knee. Woody watched as Starlight jumped into Buzz laced hands and he threw her forward, over his head. She extended her wings and grabbed onto the door handle. Open.

The door creaked open and they slipped inside and then they closed the door. Woody ran over to the computer and crawled up the chair. Starlight and Buzz followed.

"Ok, find the file! Under the D's." He turned on the computer.

"Sure! Hurry!" Buzz whispered.

They were in.

TSTSTSTSTSTS

_Finally, some action! Sorry it's so long, I couldn't help myself! _


	10. Chapter 10 Running Away

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK, this story is almost done, so need some more reviews! What do you think will happen?**

**Chapter 10**

**Running Away**

Buzz and Starlight had no problems getting into the files. Woody started the computer with no difficulties. They quickly cracked the password, thanks to the password help feature. Woody quickly logged onto the internet and typed in MapQuest.

"Do you have the address and phone number?" Woody whispered, loud enough for them to hear. He looked outside to see if Webster roused. Nothing.

Starlight browsed through the files. "Dehson, Deirk, Dejin….Dekker!" She yanked the file out and handed it to Buzz. He jumped to the lamp stand and then front flipped next to Woody. The cowboy doll snatched the file and opened it.

"Come on….." He muttered.

He flipped the page. The information!

"1002 Oakwood Street. Hurry, type it in!" Starlight whispered. She joined them and knelt next to Buzz.

Woody typed quickly. MapQuest brought up the location. It was right around the corner! Not too far away. The indicator said 1.5 miles. That wasn't too far. They could make it there by the afternoon. Before anyone noticed.

"There it is! Oh hurry Woody!" Starlight giggled.

Woody hit 'print' and the map popped out. The printer clicked and ticked and they all looked outside the office. Small dinging came from around the corner. Quiet, but enough to put the toys into suspicion.

"Oh no! It's Webster!" Starlight whispered harshly.

The huge Shepard rose and yawned and stretched out his legs. His shook his head and walked into the office. Woody quickly logged off the internet and turned the screen off. They dropped next to the file and breathed heavily.

"What do we do?" Woody asked.

Buzz thought fast. "Wait for him to leave, and then we steal down the hall, just as planned. We can outrun him if we try."

"Are you crazy?" Starlight whispered again.

Buzz looked to her. "It's our only chance."

They agreed. Webster sniffed the air and finally left, his jingling collar fading down the hallway. They toys decided to go and make a break for it.

They scurried down the chair with the file. Buzz and Starlight ran ahead to make sure everything was ok. They gave Woody the ok signal and they helped run with the file.

They padded across the carpet quickly. Once the reached the stairs, Hamm psssted them.

"Everything ok, Woody?" Hamm asked quietly.

Woody nodded. "Yes. Go, go!"

"What is that noise?"

They all froze. Mrs. Garner's door opened at the bottom of the stairs. She peeped out in a cloth robe and curlers. She looked around, but saw nothing. She retreated back into the room.

They released their breath. Woody closed the file again and they waited under the staircase for Sammy to come for them. Starlight and Buzz hid deeper into the shadows because they glowed in the dark. Woody smiled and slapped his hat on his knee.

"This is it! We did it!"

"HISSSSSSSSSSSS!"

They three jumped and looked behind them. A huge white cat stood staring at them like they were dinner. It hissed and spat at them. Buzz and Starlight tried to get it to leave.

"Shoo! Go away!" They whispered.

"Get! Get!" Woody shooed.

He slapped the cat with his hat and it went screaming down the hall. They all held their breath. Too loud!

They heard tip-toeing down the steps. Sammy! It stopped at the bottom, but then retreated. Mrs. Garner's bedroom light clicked on again and the door opened. They all hid again.

"What is all this ruckus! It's the middle of night for heaven's sakes!" She began searching with a flashlight. Not good.

"What do we do now?" Starlight asked.

"Wait. Sammy will come down when Garner leaves." Buzz answered.

Sure enough, when Mrs. Garner's flashlight beam vanished, Sammy tapped down the stairs. She peeked under the staircase and grabbed the file. Her curls hung around her face, and she was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. A bulking backpack hung on her back.

"Hurry, we don't have much time!" Woody rushed.

She scooped them up and stuck the file under her arm. She tip-toed towards the door. Woody thought they were home-free when they heard growling.

"Webster!" Starlight breathed.

Sammy shooed at the dog. "Go away, Webster! Shoo! We're trying to escape!"

"Who is trying to escape?" The familiar voice asked.

Sammy spun around only to be greeted by a flashlight beam. Two of them. Sammy's eyes widened and she backed up against the door. Woody and the others stayed motionless.

"Trying to escape, eh? How does the Detention Center sound?" Mrs. Garner laughed. Sammy began to tremble. She gripped the toys tightly. What was she going to do?

"Get back up to your room!" Mrs. Garner barked.

"Go, Sammy, run!" Starlight ordered.

Mrs. Garner dropped her flashlight. "What in heaven's name!"

"Go!" Starlight jumped from Sammy's arm and grabbed Webster by the ear. She swung on the back of his head and bucked his cheeks with her heels. He took off.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Garner screamed.

Sammy didn't waist time. She unlocked the door and whipped it open. Mrs. Garner screamed again and lunged for her. Sammy was too quick. She pounded down the stairs and ran behind the bushes by the car. She dived into them, and held her breath.

"What about Starlight?" Sammy whispered. She stuffed the file into her backpack. "We can't leave her!"

"We'll have to. We can't go back in there." Woody answered looking to the door. "She's a good toy."

"I'm not leaving her." Buzz said abruptly. "I'm going back. Go on without us, we'll catch up." He extended his hand to Woody. "I promise."

Without another word, Buzz dived out of the bushes and ran back into the house. Woody and Sammy sat baffled. Webster barked and the cat hissed, and they began a chase around the orphanage. Starlight sat atop the dog, while Mrs. Garner tried to catch her. Buzz was nowhere in sight.

"We have to go, Samantha." Woody grabbed her hand and tried to pull her through the bushes.

"But what about Buzz and Starlight?" She cried.

Woody perched atop her shoulder. "They'll be fine. Buzz is a good toy. They'll be back. We'll see them again."

Samantha tumbled out of the bushes and grabbed Woody off her shoulder. She pressed him to her chest and rolled into the neighbor's yard and took off down the sidewalk.

_At least I hope we will._

_TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS_

_Thanks for reading and please be blessed! Sorry it was short!_


	11. Chapter 11 Trust

**Author's Note: Tryin' to get this story done. Tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**Chapter 11**

**Trust**

Buzz watched as Woody and Sammy made their way from the bushes and down the street. Once he saw her flashlight beam disappear, he knew his friends where safe. The others (if you were wondering) were tucked safely away in Sammy's backpack, making their way to Ronnie Dekker's home.

Now Buzz made his way towards the house. He rolled out from under the van, and into the bushes. He peered inside to see a sight worth chuckling about. And chuckle he did.

Mrs. Garner was up on a chair, screeching as if a mouse were running about the orphanage. Starlight ran and flipped onto the arm of the comfy chair to escape from Webster and the cat that chased after her. Mrs. Garner's gaze never left the Star Command Rangerette. She scampered up to the highest part of the chair, and then leapt off onto a high bookshelf, out of Webster's reach.

Buzz saw his opportunity. He ran into the house and dived under the television set, into the shadows. Mrs. Garner was still screaming.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh get that thing OUT OF HERE! Someone!" She pointed to it.

Pounding came from the steps. A set of teenage boys burst down with baseball bats and flashlights. They dropped the bats at the sight. Mrs. Garner pointed and continued screaming at Starlight.

"Timothy, Urgan, get that thing out! Now!" She bellowed.

The two boys looked to the shelf where she was pointing. "What thing?"

Mrs. Garner snapped her attention to the shelf. "Where sh- _IT _go? Find it, now!"

"What is it?"

She fumbled for words. "A, a, spaceman-girl thing. I don't know. Lime green, purple hair, the whole thing! FIND IT! Get the demon out of here!"

The two boys set off for the shelf. Buzz burst from his spot and rounded around the corner of the couch and dived under the coffee table.

"Don't worry; I'm on the way, Space Ranger." He whispered to himself. He quickly ran towards the shelf and hopped up the leg.

"OHHH! Another one! Get it, boys!" She pointed.

Timothy and Urgan ran for Buzz. He saw this and widened his eyes. He flipped over the fireplace and across the ledge, coming to a dead end.  
Timothy and Urgan were on either side. He couldn't get passed. Buzz thought fast. He looked to the chair, the couch and then the door. One coordinated move and he was home free.

Not without her.

Timothy spoke first. "Can you speak, freako?"

"Sure can," Buzz stated. "Surprised?"

The boys looked to one another and then charged for him, yelling a war chant. Buzz reacted quickly.

"Starlight, go! RUN!" He ran off the ledge and reached for the fan's pull cord. He grabbed it and swung back and forth, until he saw her. She popped up out of a vase and ran the same course he did. Only now Timothy and Urgan where reaching for her.

"Get her boys! GET HER NOW!" screamed Mrs. Garner.

Buzz kept swinging. He climbed up and wrapped his legs around the fan's connecting pole, and swung down, extending his arms. Starlight was trapped. Just as he had been.

"Get away from me, minions!" She exclaimed. She kicked Urgan in the eye and then Timothy in the nose. Buzz smiled at her spunk. She was quite the character. Pretty, smart and witty.

No time for admiration.

"Starlight, JUMP!" Buzz ordered.

She looked up to him, and then the ledge. "It's too far!"

"I have you, just jump!" He ordered again.

Starlight squinted her eyes closed and braced herself against the wall. She took a breath and ran for the ledge. Starlight jumped and somersaulted over Timothy and Urgan's reach and popped open her wings.

"Almost there…." Buzz whispered.

Starlight hovered for about ten seconds and collided into his hand. Her plastic hand slapped into his, and he pulled her up. She scampered up the cord and they laid across the fan blade.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Any ideas?"

She breathed deeply. "None."

"Good. Cause I have one."

He grabbed her hand and slid down the pull-cord, her in tow. She looked at him like he was crazy. Buzz swallowed once and winked, reassuring her to the best of his abilities.

"You trust me?" He asked.

She nodded. "A Space Ranger Always trusts a fellowman." She slid her hand into his.

He smiled widely. "Great. Now hold on."

And Starlight did. Buzz swung them back and forth three times, and looked down to the three struggling humans. Timothy was on Urgan's shoulders, trying to reach them. Mrs. Garner was still screaming and standing on a chair. They looked ridiculous.

"Hold on!" He shouted.

He then flung them off the pull-cord.

They went soaring through the air and across the living room. They both opened their wings and hovered; soaring passed the stairs and the closet. The two flew out the door and slammed into the van.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed.

Buzz was the first to scale up the window. He reached the top of the van and helped her up. She breathed heavily and looked to her wing.

It was completely torn off.

Buzz looked over the damage, she held the wing. He knelt and swallowed, and she winked.

"I'll be fine. Let's go."

He nodded. "You sure?"

"What choice do I have?"

They slid down the windshield and dropped onto the concrete. They made a dash for the bushes and ran into the neighbor's yard.

"Now all we have to do is find Woody and Samantha," Starlight said as they ran. "Do you remember the address?"

"Sure do," He huffed. "We'll be there by dawn."

**. Woody and Sammy .**

Sammy sat out of breathe four blocks down from Cherrywood. She held the backpack full of her friends on her lap and unzipped it. Woody sat on her shoulder, exhausted from the bumpy ride.

"Are we there yet?"

"What's the hold up?"

"Woody, where's Buzz?"

All the questions overwhelmed the two. Sammy's eyes watered. Her nine-year-old traits were taking over. She threw her hands over her eyes and sobbed.

"I…I lost them! They're still at Cherrywood!" She cried.

Hamm looked surprised. "What happened?"

Woody explained while Sammy tried to compose herself. Her face was red and eyes puffy, and she was exhausted. Her body trembled from cold and fright, and her heart-beat was racing. They had escaped! Woody was so proud of her!

But her regretted Buzz's decision. Now he'd probably never see his friend again. Why had he gone back for her? Woody would have done the same thing. A toy was a toy, no one could be left behind. But, Buzz was so adamant. He didn't even think about it. He just went.

Woody never thought he'd see himself with another child again. He'd wanted a child to love him and play with him, snuggle him at night and cry with him in their arms. Woody wanted a child that would tell him their deepest secrets. He wanted to be safe and secure inside a toy box or a bedroom.

But Woody wanted nothing more to be here and now with his owner and friend, Samantha Jean Brigance.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Had you going there, didn't I? No, that's not the end. What will happen? Do you know? What did you think? I need answers. I'll leave you to your writing of a review now….I'm just gunna shut up. Thanks again! :P


	12. Chapter 12 A Finale To Remember

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Last chapter. It's been fun, people, and sorry it's such an abrupt ending. Thanks for reading and please be blessed! Remember: be a friend to a toy. Thanks again! –NTGirl710

**Chapter 12**

**A Finale to Remember**

Sammy was tired. She had walked for what seemed like hours. Woody said they'd make it to Ronnie Dekker's house by morning. Morning was here, and they still had about two blocks to go.

Sammy remembered Mrs. Dekker before she left. Sammy remembered the hours of fun Mrs. Dekker would have when they would play the piano, or when Sammy would help in the office. She didn't get to do that with Mrs. Garner. Sammy had cried the day Mrs. Dekker had left, she'd cried for a week afterward. Cherry wood wasn't the same without Mrs. Dekker. And now her daughter, Ronnie, wanted to see Sammy! It made her heart leap in excitement, but yet fear edged its way into her memories. What happened if Ronnie didn't want to adopt Sammy? She'd send her back to Cherrywood and Sammy would be hauled off to a detention center.

Then the toys, her friends. They'd be put in some museum because they were alive. Sammy didn't want that, not at all! She wanted them to stay with her forever, to be her friends. Sammy would never get rid of them. They were hers and hers alone. Sammy loved them all so much. She couldn't imagine being without them.

"Samantha," Woody began. She looked down to him. "I want to tell you something."

She nodded, padding along. "What is it?" She yawned.

Woody cleared his throat. "Despite what has happened, Samantha, I want to tell you how honored I am to be your toy. I've had two owners before you who never knew my secret, our secrets, but gave us away; even when we were so close. But, I know deep down inside me that you'll always be there for me. I wanted to let you know that I'll be here for you whenever you need me. And, also," He stopped.

"Yes, Woody?"

"I, I want to be apart of your family."

Sammy stopped, and gasped. "You….you want to be part of my family?"

"I know it's not logically possible," He began, "but I can still be like your brother or father, or a cousin or whatever you want me to be. I just want to let you know that I love you, Samantha, and I'm always here."

Sammy's eyes watered. Woody loved her! She loved him too. Sammy had never remembered her family; never knew what it was like to be apart of a family. She had always wanted it. Is this what a family was all about? Being loved by someone to the point where they never wanted to be apart? She hoped so. She never wanted Woody to leave her.

"Yes, Woody! Yes, yes, yes! I want you to be apart of my family. I do, I do, I do!" She jumped up and down, causing the other toys to holler at her. Woody calmed her as well.

"Careful, partner. Some of us aren't as big as you." He winked.

She winked back. "Sorry. Are we almost there?"

"Yes, I think so."

They walked for another fifteen minutes. Sammy's heart was growing bigger and bigger. She wanted to meet Ronnie Dekker and her family! She wanted to be their little girl. But most of all, she wanted to be Mrs. Dekker's granddaughter.

**. Starlight and Buzz .**

The two toys had entered Oak Valley Homes at dawn. They'd hitched a ride on the back of a mini-van, and go off when they were close to their destination. Both were tired and in need of a cleaning, but they didn't care. The only thing that pushed them on was each other.

Buzz had realized something. That Starlight was an amazing toy. She had class, spunk and charm, but most of all she was loyal. She didn't want to stop until she found Sammy and the others. Her goal was to be with Sammy forever, until the day she stopped working as a toy. Starlight was determined to watch Sammy grow old, and to be played with by her children.

Buzz finally recognized the house numbers as being close to their correct number. They were about twelve houses away. Yet still no sign of Woody and Sammy. He was getting discouraged. Despite the situation, Buzz was actually quite chipper for being discouraged.

"Why do you want to be with Samantha so badly?" He blurted.

She answered with a question. "Can I ask you something?" Starlight asked.

Buzz nodded. "Sure." They ran across the street and hid in some bushes as a couple with a dog passed by. Once the coast was clear, they exited.

"Buzz, have you ever been attached to someone, so attached that you're willing to never leave their side? No matter what?"

He thought on this. Andy. Bonnie. Yes, in fact he had experienced that. "Yes."

"Then have you been torn away from them so hard that you feel no one can ever take their place? Like you're useless and not worth anything."

Again, a yes. He nodded. "Absolutely." They jumped back into the bushes. "Why, is that what you feel, Starlight?"

She nodded, gripping her wing. "Yes. Before Sammy, I had another little girl. Her name was Autumn. She was beautiful and funny. I loved her. Immensely. I never wanted to leave her side. But, one day, her mother accidentally threw me in the thrift store bags. I tried to escape, but the other toys were bitter and tied me. I couldn't go back to her." She sighed. "I never saw her again. And I still think about her."

"And you feel the same way now."

She shook her head. "Negative. No, I decided to do what I did for Sammy to help her. I knew very well that I might never see her again. I tool the chance. But, I regretted it as soon as she ran out the door. Buzz….I don't know if I can go through another Autumn. Not with Sammy. Not with anyone."

He was silent. Buzz was about to answer when he heard a familiar voice. He peered through the leaves and down the block. No, it couldn't be….

Or could it?

**. Woody and Sammy .**

"This is it."

The backpack had moved into Sammy's arms now, the toys' heads popped out, all looking at the house. Sammy gulped once, Woody on her shoulder. She closed her eyes. If only this weren't a dream. She pinched herself. It wasn't.

Sammy only hoped Ronnie was as pretty as her house. It was a butter color, with white trimming. A giant oak with a swing out front fluttered gently in the breeze. The white picket fence was positioned around the house, lined with flowers. Sammy swallowed hard again. This was it.

"You ready, partner?"

Sammy shook her head. "No."

"Sammy, look at me." Jessie turned around. Sammy looked down to the yarn-haired doll.

"Yes, Jessie?"

Jessie began. "You are ready for this. You've waited your entire life for this. A family of your very own. This woman wants to meet you, Sammy! She wants to be apart of her life. Don't go runnin' out on her. Please. Go inside. Get that dang-nabbit family you've been wishin' for!" She smiled and winked. "I'm right behind ya."

Woody slipped into the bag. "Me too. Don't be scared, Sammy. We're right here."

The others nodded too. Sammy smiled and slung the backpack gently over her shoulder. She unlatched the gate and stepped through…..

. **Buzz and Starlight** .

Sammy. That was Sammy. And Jessie. Woody too. Buzz grabbed Starlight's hand and ripped her out of the bushes. He ran down the sidewalk.

"Buzz! What are you doing?"

He pulled her along. "Finding your future."

Starlight stopped. "Buzz,"

He looked to her. "Yes?"

"Thank you." She reached over and kissed his cheek.

He blushed, as she took off for the figure behind the picket fence.

**. Sammy and the Gang .**

Sammy was about to take another step when she heard her name being called. Faintly. Quietly. She looked behind her. No one. Was she beginning to hear things? Or was this a dream?

"Sammy! Look!" Mr. Potato Head pointed down.

Sammy spun around. "Buzz! Starlight!"

She dropped to her knees and slung the backpack off her shoulder. She scooped the toys into her arms and hugged them tightly. Buzz and Starlight had escaped! They'd come all this way! They'd found her. She was so happy.

"You're back! You found us! How?" She asked.

Buzz and Starlight looked to one another and then looked up to her. "We'll tell you later. Now go and ring that doorbell, space-ranger." Starlight saluted.

Sammy nodded and they slipped into the backpack. "Ok. Here we go."

She carefully walked up the steps and opened the screen door. Sammy closed her eyes and reached up, to ring the bell. She pressed the button and pulled her finger back. Sammy brushed aside a lock of hair and twisted her hands together.

"Again, again." That was Jessie.

She pressed it again. Nothing.

Sammy hung her head. They weren't home. All her work had been wasted. Tears came to her eyes. Another failed attempt. No one wanted a little girl with a load of toys. No one wanted her. She turned around and slowly made her way down the steps.

Then the screen door slapped closed.

Sammy spun around. A woman in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a baby-blue t-shirt walked out, in a silk untied robe. She cradled a cup of steaming tea, and her brow hair was pinned into a bun with a pencil. She had reading glasses on, and slippers.

"Oh. I was expecting the FedEx man. Who are you?" She asked, crouching before Sammy. Sammy brushed away her hair.

"S-Samantha Jean Brigance."

The woman perked. "Sammy Brigance? You're her?" She set the cup of tea on the porch steps. Sammy nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled and pulled Sammy into a hug. "Samantha. My mother talked so much about you! You like my sister. I'm Ronnie. Ronnie Dekker."

"I know."

She looked confused. "How did you get here?"

"I-I escaped from the orphanage. I got your letter and came here."

Ronnie looked surprised. "You did? How?"

"My friends helped me."

She smiled. "They did?"

"Yes ma'am. They helped me escape to come to see you."

Ronnie stood and put a hand to Sammy's shoulder. She grabbed the cup and led her up the porch steps, smiling. "Come inside. You can meet my husband and my daughter, and we'll talk about this, ok?"

Sammy stopped, shaking her head. "You're not going to take me back to Mrs. Garner, are you? Please, please don't take me there!"

"Why did you come here?"

Sammy stated, cheeks wet. "You are my friend. Friends need each other."

"Really? Is that all?"

Sammy shook her head. "No. I also needed a family. I want to be apart of your family."

Ronnie unexpectedly dropped the cup. "What do you mean?"

"I want to be apart of a family. Why not yours?"

Ronnie knelt and hugged the girl. "You poor girl. All you wanted was a family."

Sammy nodded. Woody and the toys could hear everything. This was going to work. It was going to be finished, here and now.

"Don't worry. You're home now. You have friends here. Everything will be ok."

Not only did Sammy have a friend here, but she had a friend right behind her.

_You've got a friend in me, little partner. ._ That was Woody's last thought as the door closed behind them.

_A Friend in Me._

**. Epilogue .**

It was Christmas. Snow covered Oak Valley Homes like a blanket. It was bitterly cold outside, as Woody and the toys had experienced, just a day before. Now they sat in Samantha Jean Dekker's bedroom, atop her bed.

They could see everything. Sammy's bedroom was right off the living room, so they had a perfect view of the Christmas tree and the Dekker family.

Ronnie and her husband, Daniel, sat curled on the couch. Ronnie's one arm was draped across her huge stomach. The family was expecting a new Dekker member in a month. The two sat smiling down at Samantha and Sandra, who were ripping open gifts faster than Woody could rope a cow. Sparky, the family Collie was sitting at the foot of Daniel, contentedly watching the two children open gifts.

"Oh! Looky, a new Barbie doll! Thank you, Mommy and Daddy, thank you!" Sandra said excitedly, reaching for another gift.

"What did you get, Sammy?" Ronnie asked.

She ripped open the gift. Her face lit up. The gift was huge. It was a white wicker toy box, to set at the foot of her bed. It matched her room perfectly. It read in carved word's _'Samantha's Toys'. _Samantha lit up and ran for Ronnie and Daniel.

"Thanks, Mom thanks Dad! I love it!" She jumped up and down.

They smiled. As did the toys from Sammy's bed. They were so happy to see Sammy with a family. They themselves were glad to be apart of it. To see her smiling face each morning kissing her mother and father before school made them light up inside.

"Well, partner, Merry Christmas." Buzz playfully punched Woody's shoulder.

Woody smiled. "You too, Buzz."

"You know, it sure feels good to be in a family again," Jessie winked, stroking Bullseye's vinyl.

Starlight nodded, leaning against Buzz's shoulder. "It sure does. It sure does."

And they knew it would be a feeling they had always.

Forever.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTS

**FINISHED!**

Well, that's done. Sorry it took so long to finish, thanks for being patient. I hope you all enjoyed this, I know it was fun to write! Thank to all my loyal reviews and friends, and I hope God blesses you!


End file.
